Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: ¡Ninguno conocía los estándares de belleza!/¿¡Cuáles son, entonces?/¡Eso era muy fácil! Eran cabello negro, ojos rojos, una sensual sonrisa… Y, por supuesto, ¿Quién tiene todas esas características?/¡Red-san!/ IshiShipping/Viñeta/PokéSpe/¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ruby!


Holas, vecinirijillos (?)

Como hace pocos días fue el cumpleaños de Ruby, y todos escribían Ishshipping, dije "Why not?".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes tan sensualosamente sensualosos de Pokémon Special son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Ishishipping (Ruby y Steven). Cuidado, Ruby es demasiado fabulosa ;D

Pos... Disfruten~

* * *

><p>Se paró en su lugar; se preguntó por qué estaba en ese lugar, mas ninguna respuesta llegaba a él. Miró a su alrededor: estaba en una habitación, iluminación normal, paredes de tonos pasteles, una rústica mesa de madera y una silla a juego. Ruby torció la boca, el escaso mobiliario no combinaba con las paredes. Tal vez si las paredes fueran blancas…<p>

¡Plop! Las paredes eran blancas. Ruby torció la boca otra vez; la habitación quedaría mejor si la mesa y la silla fueran negras. Cambiaron de color. Pero no estaba mejor. _Que sean sillones negros, entonces_, pensó. Los muebles cambiaron, ahora eran un sillón doble junto a uno individual. Mucho mejor.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo: la habitación, con las paredes blancas, se veía mucho más grande, y los sillones negros daban un toque sofisticado. Tonos pasteles… ¿Quién pondría esos colores junto con muebles rústicos? Prefirió no responder eso.

Otra vez pensó, ¿Dónde estaba? Una respuesta tangible era que lo habían secuestrado por su suprema belleza… ¡A quién engañaba! ¡Esa era la respuesta obvia! Porque él era el más bello de Hoenn, de Johto, de Kanto…

Bufó. En Kanto no pensaban que él era el más bello (en Johto y Hoenn tampoco, pero no rompan su burbuja), todos decían que Yellow era adorable… ¿Por qué todos creían que era bella? ¡Ninguno conocía los estándares de belleza!

_¿¡Cuáles son, entonces!?_, preguntó su mente.

¡Eso era muy fácil! Eran cabello negro, ojos rojos, una sensual sonrisa… Y, por supuesto, ¿Quién tiene todas esas características?

_¡Red-san!_ ¡Correc…! ¡No! Está bien, lo repetiré.

Cabello plateado, ojos azul claro como el metal, un sensual traje que te marca el trasero… ¿Sabes quién contiene esas características?

― ¡Yo!

Ruby saltó en su lugar. Giró su cabeza hacia el enorme pastel colocado en el medio de la habitación. Lo más asombroso de todo no era la anormal aparición de la torta de metro y medio (que reemplazaba el lugar de la mesa), sino, era la persona que había salido de este.

Steven estaba asomado de la cima del pastel, tenía los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, una banda colgaba de su hombro y atravesaba su torso diciendo "_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ruby!_". El único detalle _especial_ era el cuerpo de Steven, él estaba… desnudo.

― ¡Steven! ― Exclamó, sentándose abruptamente en la cama.

― Humjmdu… ¿…Qué…? ― Preguntó Steven, levantando su cara ligeramente de la almohada.

― Nada… ― Ruby miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que estaba en la habitación de su novio ―. Creo que tuve un sueño raro…

― ¿Una pesadilla? ― Preguntó más lúcido.

Ruby lo pensó un poco. ― No estoy seguro…

― Son las cinco y veintisiete… Feliz cumpleaños ―, dijo suavemente antes de besarlo.

― Gracias. ― Hizo una pausa ―. ¿Qué me compraste?

― Ruby, mi regalo es algo que a mi me encantaría recibir, así que pienso que te encantará ― lo miró a los ojos ―; te regalo mi amor eterno.

La cara de expectación de Ruby ante el regalo se contrajo. ― ¿Sólo eso?

― ¿Esperabas algo más? ― Preguntó Steven aún sonriendo.

― No…

Y Ruby deseó volver al sueño para recibir el regalo del otro Steven.

* * *

><p>Por si no se dieron cuenta, este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Ruby, el más fabuloso (y fabulosa) de todos lo DexHolders. Su cumpleaños fue el 2 de julio...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer :DDDD

***Se va volando en su unicornio volador defecador de arcoiris***


End file.
